


Wings of Earth, Snakes of Flame

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Rare Pair Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AN I SERIOUSLY THE ONLY ONE TO SHIP THIS, FUCKING FIGHT ME MATE, HINASHOU, HINASHOU IS GONA BE THEIR FUCKING SHIP BAME, M/M, THEY WOULD BE DUCKING CUTE TOGETHER, fight me on this, fucking fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds his soulmate and gains the wings people always thought he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Earth, Snakes of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Lil bonus fact: with the bonus the word count is 666 and I'm still laughing.

[Inspired by this soulmate au](http://tiredsmolgayprince.tumblr.com/post/141777914008/yesimaboatmaker-but-a-soulmate-au-where)

* * *

It happened in Tokyo during nationals, he’s gone to go the toilet but someone in a rush had run past him yelling sorry quickly followed by another person (both had swirls along their biceps maybe the running person had noticed and the one in a rush hadn’t?). He fell, scrunched his eyes up as he braced himself for the pain of colliding with the floor but instead he felt someone catch him and his whole back and waist tingled with fire as who must be his soulmate caught him. 

Blinking shocked hazel eyes Hinata craned his head back to look at his soulmate and oh he was handsome and Hinata was perhaps maybe a little bit smitten with his looks. Semi neat dark green hair and piercing blue eyes stared down at him accompanied by a small smile curled up on thin pale lips that matched his pale face, the stranger his soulmate gently helped him stand and properly before he opened his mouth and introduced himself.

“Daishou Suguru, what’s your name cutie.” That made Hinata flush sure people had called him short and a cute height with a cute cheerfulness to him but never had they meant it in anyway that was flirty as his soulmate, Daishou or should he call him Suguru, had.

“My names Hinata,” white teeth worried pink lips nervously as Daishou gave him a calming smile, “Hinata Shouyou can I can I call you Suguru?” He asked bashfully, feeling more anxious than he had since his first official volleyball match and who could blame him? He had just met his soulmate his soulmate that clearly liked volleyball, played volleyball because isn’t this the person Kenma was complaining about before Nekoma got into nationals.

“Of course you can Shouyou,” Daishou paused, “do you want to duck into the toilets and see what our marks look like?” To others he may have seemed relaxed, even casual but dealing with Kuroo and Kenma he was able to tell that Daishou was excited to see the tattoo that Hinata’s touch had bloomed across his chest and arms. Daishou clearly disappointed to be wearing long sleeves.

With a silent nod and a grin and practically vibrating body to match his partners excitement they quickly slipped into the nearby bathroom, quickly removing their shirts to look at the marks given to them. Hinata sucked in a loud breath through his teeth that sounded similar to a hiss, but it wasn’t angry it was slightly awed at the intricate swirls of icy blue and forest green that flared across his back in the appearance of wings curled around to his front.

Similarly Daishou barely refrained from gasping at swirling mass of oranges and Browns that looped across his chest and arms, Hinata’s lithe body not having fully touched his caused the illusion that a fiery snake to be imprinted on his skin. He loved it and looking at Hinata he could tell Hinata loved his just as much if not more so than Daishou loved the inferno painted across his torso.

“Let’s go on a date after you beat those cats yeah?” Daishou stated nonchalantly, leaning down and pressing a firm but soft kiss against Hinata’s cheek. Soft smile spreading across his lips as the icy depths of his eyes melted at the blush that appeared like wild fire on Hinata’s cheeks.

“I’d like that.” Hinata said nervously, fidgeting as he played with his shirt he was still holding. “Could you take me back to my team Suguru?” He asked sheepishly, “I got lost on my way here and I know that you live in Tokyo and have probably played he before so…”

“Sure I can you cute ball of sunshine.” Daishou hummed, pressing another kiss to the side of Hinata’s head as he sneakily twined their fingers together. Tuggin on his hand gently and guiding him back to his team, Hinata not noticing that Daishou had swapped his sweater shirt for a normal one with shorter sleeves.

**_BONUS_ **

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLIMY NO GOOD SNAKE HINATA!” Kuroo screeched upon spotting the two, it seems the cats had come to have a friendly talk before their match against each other in ten minutes.

“This little cutie pie is _my_ soulmate Kuroo. What,” he mocked, “am I not allowed to be with my partner.” Daishou seemed unaffected by Kuroo’s ineligible screaming but Hinata heard the pain in his voice that he’d possibly be denied the right to be with Hinata when the redhead talked to Kenma or Kuroo.

Before he could chicken out Hinata jumped up and kissed Daishou before bolting towards Yamaguchi (the least likely to smack him) and dragging the brunette towards the change rooms to swap his uniform for his volleyball jersey. A persistent blush coating his cheeks even while a happy smile at getting rid of the pain in Daishou’s eyes blossomed beneath it.


End file.
